Eh! Nande!
by ggsooyoung429
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Dia pasti jodohku!" ketika ia sembuh dan medengar bahwa Shimazaki Haruka lah yang mendonorkan separuh ginjalnya pada Ryosuke. Tapi perbedaan status membuat Ryo harus berkorban. Dengan menyamar menjadi murid perempuan disekolah Gangster ternama di Osaka. Akankah iya berhasil? HSJ X Ryosuke X Shimazaki Haruka


**EH? NANDE !?**

 _SUMMARY_

 _Yamada Ryosuke Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _"Dia pasti jodohku!"_

 _Pikirnya, ketika ia sembuh dan medengar bahwa Shimazaki Haruka lah yang mendonorkan separuh ginjalnya pada Ryosuke._

 _Tapi perbedaan status membuat Ryo harus berkorban._

 _Dengan menyamar menjadi murid perempuan disekolah Gangster ternama di Osaka._

 _Dengan berbagai hambatan terutama ketika keempat gangster tertarik padanya?_

 _"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang … kau pasti mengerti perasaan ku kan ji-san?"_

 _"Tapi Tuan Muda… menyamar menjadi perempuan itu terlalu berlebihan-"_

 _"Dia mengorbankan separuh ginjalnya untuk seseorang yang tak ia kenal! Masingpun ia dibayar tapi….setidaknya aku ingin berterimakasih… tanpanya mungkin aku tak bisa bangun hari ini ji-san jadi kumohon ijinkan aku pergi ke Osaka!"_

 **Chapter 1 : Ready? Set? Go!**

"Yamada-sama , Ijima-sama menunggu anda dibawah "sahut seorang pelayan lembut , ia melihat sosok majikanya , cantik mengenakan seragam perempuan Kita high , alisnya sedikit mengerinyit mengingat itu bukanlah sekolah yang baik. Terlebih majikanya ini adalah pewaris keluarga kaya raya, mengapa ia mau memakai seragam perempuan dan menjadi murid disana? But aside of that , ia tersenyum. Tuan muda mereka telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang cantik. Setidaknya Tuan muda mereka sekarang sehat.

"Ah Yuna. Aku akan segera kesana.. oh ya bagaimana dengan penampilan ku? Apa aku terlihat cantik?" godanya sambil tersenyum terkekeh. Yuna pun menganguk pelan sambil menahan tawanya. Terkadang Tuan Muda mereka sedikit esentrik.

"Tentu. Tuan muda terlihat sangat cantik."

"Syukurlah. Dengan begini Haru-chan tidak akan canggung"

"Haru…chan?"

"iya, Haru chan. Aku sudah menceritakanya padamu kan? Haru chan adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari sakitku. Dia layaknya seorang super woman dimataku. Makanya aku ingin membalas kebaikanya dengan menjadi teman dan mengawasinya!"

"ta-tapi Tuan Muda ..bukankah itu terlalu…"

"Ekstrim? Mou—jii-san juga mengatakan hal yang sama , kalian berdua benar benar tidak menyenangkan- "

"eh bukan begitu-"

"Ryosuke!" teriak suara lantang yang membuat Ryo sentak terkejut , ia pun segera menoleh dan disambut oleh senyum hangat ibunya yang tertawa melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ah- cantik. Kau benar benar anakku Ryo , atau haruskah aku memanggilmu Rion-chan?" Goda Ijima sambil terkekeh-kekeh

"O-Okaa-sama! Ini bukan hal yang lucu" sahutnya sambil menghela nafas, Ijima hanya bisa tersenyum. 'Ah Ryo-kun akhirnya kembali tersenyum' pikirnya dalam hati

"kenapa? Kau terlihat cantik dengan seragam itu. Lagipula Kaa-san benar-benar bahagia. Setidaknya rumah kita mendapat sentuhan feminim mulai hari ini haha, oh ya Ryo bukanya sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi? Sudah saatnya kau pergi"

"ah-eh? EHH?! YABAI- MAA.. Aku akan berangkat sekarang! Yunaaa , kaa san ittekimasuuu! Jii-san mobilnya!"

"eh? Demo… Tuan muda sarapanya—"

"Jii-san telah membuatkanku bekal - jaa naa"

"anak itu…"

* * *

"Nee nee nee kau dengar katanya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"hah? BAKA! Sekolah kita yang penuh berandalan ini kedatangan murid baru? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku tidak bercanda.. aku dengar pak kepala bilang dia pindahan dari Keio high! KEIO HIGH?!"

"SEORANG ELITE?"

"Wah ini baru namanya hal yang baru…"

"Oi URUSEI NA!" Teriak seseorang berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba menendang meja , semua mata pun tertuju padanya, mereka tak bisa berkata-kata , atau lebih tepatnya terlalu takut.

"H-hai gomenasai Yaotome-Banchou!" teriak mereka bersama-sama

"Saa tapi sepertinya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi menarik , jadi siapa tadi yang akan pindah kemari?" Tanya seorang pria berperawakan kecil dengan tatapan tajam salah satu dari mereka pun langsung menjawab seraya menundukan kepala

"H-hai chi—chinen san..ano..etto itu…dari Keio high-"

"OI Kau bisa berbicara kan? BICARA LAH JELAS TEME!"

"H-hai gomenasai Yabu-san! Ano itu kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari keio high…"

"Laki-laki? Heh. Target baru…"

"Ano..chigaimasu…etto dia perempuan Yuto-san"

"HAH?!" Teriak semua orang dikelas terkaget-terkaget termasuk Haruka yang terbelalak 'Perempuan? Seorang elit? Ke sekolah ini?' pikirnya bertanya-tanya

"HEH ARIOKA JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

"Aku tidak berbohong takaki-san! Aku mendengarnya sendiri!"

"Onna? Heh- tampaknya sekolah ini akan makin menarik ya"

"kenapa ? kau mau memainkanya seperti yang lain Keito?"

"haha—Inno-chan apa kau cemburu? Lagi pula semua wanita itu sama , theres no different ya know?"

"berhentilah berbicara dengan bahasa alien lagipula aku yakin keempat banchou kita tidak akan membiarkan ini , memiliki wanita jelek itu saja aku sudah muak sekarang kita akan kedatangan satu lagi? Apa ini lelucon?"

"maa maa , tenanglah. Setidaknya kita kedatangan mawar merah. Bukan lily biru sepertinya" sahut chinen sambil menoleh kearah haruka dengan tatapan jijik. Haruka hanya terdiam.

* * *

"Ja—jadi nama anda.."

"Eh anda? Sensei—jangan formal seperti akukan muridmu panggil saja Yamada" jawab Ryo dengan senyumnya. Disisi lain pria separuh baya itu semakin memerah , bukan hanya murid pindahanya ini berasal dari sekolah elit , tapi ia juga sangat sopan dan cantik. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang langka terlebih mereka hanya mempunyai murid laki-laki dan satu perempuan , dan satu-satunya pun tidak semenawan dan sesosial gadis didepanya.

"H-hai, ja… Yamada-san"

"Yamada desu no san nee , um…sugi…sensei?" baca Ryo dimeja gurunya itu , muka pria didepanya makin memerah

"Maa-maa sugi sensei antarlah Yamada-san dan berhentilah terkatung katung seperti itu! Oh perkenalkan aku Takasugi , guru konseling disini. Salam kenal yama-chan!" sahutnya yang dijawab senyuman lebar

"Hai , Yoroshiku onegaishimasu , Takasu sensei!"

"iiaa-iiaa memiliki murid perempuan disekolah kita memang memiliki impact yang besar , apalagi bila secantik yamada-san nee?"

"Betul sekali kaichou.. tapi kenapa murid keio high pindah kemari? Ini benar benar aneh..apa yamada-san melakukan tindakan criminal tingkat tinggi kaichou?! Masaka?" Tanya wakil kepala sekolah takayama panic

"Haha , bukan. Tenang saja. Lagipula biarkan ojou-san itu menghabiskan masa masa mudanya dengan bahagia disini. Untuk ukuran gadis berumur 17 tahun dia belum merasakan kebahagian sebagai seorang murid sma , jadi biarkan saja dia"

"Eh? Belum merasakan kebahagian murid sma? Eh? Eh?! Kaichou apa maksudnya"

* * *

"Jaa minna-san ochitsuite! Duduk semuanya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia berasal dari Tokyo , jadi aku harap kalian berteman baik denganya. Ayo silahkan masuk yamada-san"

"Yamada-san? Oi Baka sugi-ji , hanya karena dia dari kota kau bertingkah sopan denganya? Breng-"

"Sugi sensei ! aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku Yamada saja kan? Mou…." Sahut seseorang yang tiba tiba masuk kekelas , sontak semuanya pun kaget , bagaimana tidak , gadis ini seakan-akan menghentikan waktu. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya , pada gadis berperawakan kecil itu , rambut coklatnya yang lurus , kulitnya yang putih mata belonya yang hitam pekat seakan membawamu kedunia lain , dan senyumnya yang terlihat riang seakan akan dia telah mengenalmu.

"A-ah hai gomenasai-"

"sensei! Aku muridmu harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Oh ya aku boleh memperkenalkan diri sekarang?"

"te-tentu silahkan"

"Maa Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san! Rion Yamada desu! Aku berasal dari Tokyo dan dipindahkan kesini dikarena urusan keluarga. Aku harap kita dapat menjadi teman baik untuk dua tahun kedepan. Salam kenal semuanya! Jangan sungkan untuk menjadi temanku nee—" jelasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Semua orang hening melihat kelakuanya , apakah ia tidak merasa takut? Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Wanita normal mungkin akan lari terbirit birit melihat gangster seperti mereka

"oi ! onna , kau tak lari?" Tanya Yabu dengan tatapan dingin , ia mengira dengan ini mungkin saja wanita ini akan mengeluh kepada sugi atau berhenti tersenyum tapi perkiraanya salah ketika gadis itu membalas perlakuan dinginya dengan senyuman.

"haruskah? Kalian teman sekelasku kan? Mari kita berteman nee?"

'dia tak normal' pikrinya

"ba-baiklah um yamada-san kau… kau boleh duduk disebelah Shimazaki-san…"

"eh? HARU-CHAN—ah maksudku shimazaki san? Dochi? "

"koko…" sahut suara kecil haruka yang segera terdengar oleh ryo , ia pun langsung terbirit birit menghampiri "penyelamatnya" yang alhasil terlihat aneh dimata teman teman barunya.

"Haruka-chan dayo nee? Nee? Nee?"

"hai..bagaimana kau bisa.."

"mari menjadi teman!"

"eh?"

"mulai sekarang dan kedepanya yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Yabu merasa terganggu sangat terganggu.

Murid baru ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

 _school rooftop … lunch break_

Yabu membaringkan badanya , seluruh tubuhnya serasa sakit. Mungkin dikarenakan efek berkelahi kemarin malam dengan OITA high. Tubuhnya pasti akan merasakan linu yang teramat sakit belum dengan luka yang ia dapat dari Inoo pagi ini. Rasanya untuk berdiri saja ia tak kuat.

Ia merasa mengantuk sampai suara yg ia tak kenal mengusik ketentramanya

"Ano… daijyoubu desuka?" Tanya siapapun yang sekarang menganggunya , ia pun segera membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak ketika melihat wajah murid baru yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sontak ia segera bangun terburu baru dan menjauh

"asdfgjlddkskl! KUSO ONNA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekiknya kaget sembari menaruh tanganya di bagian dadanya yang kini berdetak keras

"hmm? Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa , aku hanya sedang ingin memakan makan siangku dan aku melihat mu , teman sekelasku disini jadi aku kira ada baiknya bila kita makan bersama" jawabnya , tersenyum lagi , kali ini Yabu merasa kesal.

"Aku tak mau memakan makanan wanita elite yang hanya pindah kesini demi untuk bersenang-senang-"

Puff

Ryo segera memasukan makanan ke mulut Yabu yang membuat yabu terdiam dan segera menelan makananya. Pada awalnya yabu merasa lebih kesal tapi ketika makananya telah ia makan sepenuhnya..

"umai…"

"desho? Makanya aku ingin memakan ini bersama sama , lagipula makan siang sendirian itu agak sepi. Lebih banyak orang lebih baik" jelasnya yang membuat yabu lebih hening

"oh ya namamu siapa? Namaku Rion , Yamada Rion kau boleh memanggilku Rion!"

"Yabu.."

"hmm?"

"Yabu kota…"

"Yabu kun eh—maa yoroshiku na!"

'henna..onaa…

Tapi…. Tak ada salahnya untuk… makan siang bersamanya…kan?'

* * *

"Baiklah sekian pelajaran hari ini , kalian boleh pulang"

"Hai sensei—terimakasih !"

"A-ah h-hai terimakasih juga telah mendengarkan pelajaranku dengan baik Yamada-san" jawab Maria-sensei , terharu ada satu murid yang akhirnya dalam sejarah kariernya , memperhatikanya mengajar

"Eh- jangan begitu sensei oh iya shimazaki san! Mari kita pulang bersama!"

"Apa?"

"Mari kita pulang bersama !"

"…"

"Kau tak mau?"

"Berhentilah bertingkah sok baik seperti itu!" teriak haruka yang membuat semua orang melihatnya

"Oi onna! Bukankah itu keterlaluan ? dia hanya mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama.." sahut yabu yang tiba-tiba ikut campur

"eeeeh apa ini? Yabu kita memihak yamada—ehh?" goda Chinen yang membuat semuanya terbelalak terkecuali ryo yang kebingungan

"Iie , Yabu-kun yamete.. shimazaki-san jika kau tak mau pulang bersama tak apa apa"

"Betul sekali lagipula perempuan sekelas yamada tak pantas pulang dengan gadis jelek seperti mu , ia kan teman teman? Hahaha UZE HARU!" Teriak daiki yang membuat satu kelas mencemooh haruka , haruka yang sedikit menangis pun langsung berlari , meninggalkan Ryo yang meneriaki namanya

"Tunggu! Shimazaki san! TUNGGU!"

"Biarkan saja dia.. lagipula kenapa juga kau peduli dengan gadis itu? Apa kau merasa kasihan denganya? Heh… yappari… gadis kelas atas seperti mu memang benar-benar menjijika-"

"YAMETTE! HARUKA-CHAN BUKAN GADIS YANG JELEK! " sanggahnya yang membuat seisi kelas terhening

"Haruka-chan… seburuk apapun penampilanya.. dia… dia memiliki hati yang baik! Aku tidak mengasihaninya malah aku mengaguminya! Jangan menilai haruka-chan seperti itu atau aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!"

"…. Yamada…" lirih yabu yang terkaget kaget. Ryo yang segera menyadari situasinya langsung tersenyum kecil

"Go-gomenasai tidak seharusnya aku…"

"Kau mau pulang bersama?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mengajak shimazaki tadi kan? Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Eh maksudmu-"

"Mau pergi apa tidak?!"

"Ah….h-hai! Arigato yabu-kun!" jawab Ryo bahagia yang segera meninggalkan kelas bersama Yabu, anak anak kelas yang melihat ini ternganga . banchou mereka yang kuat , menyeramkan dan dingin tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang lembut? Terlebih lagi pada seorang gadis baru? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tadi itu…. Apa?"

"Saa….tapi mulai sekarang kelas kita kedatangan tamu yang menarik iya kan Yuto? Terlebih lagi dia menarik perhatian yabu.."

"Kau benar chinen… Yamada rion eh.."

"She will be mine soon—just you all watch—" sahut keito yang tiba tiba tersenyum menyeringai

* * *

"Um jadi.. um.. apa … apa makanan kesukaanmu Yabu kun?" Tanya Ryo dengan pensil dan note kecil ditanganya , Yabu yang melihat ini hanya terdiam

"Yabu kun jawab dooong"

"… che. Kroket ayam"

"Naruhodo… jaa minuman kesukaan?"

"Anosaa Yamada berhentilah bertanya-" sebelum Yabu sempat untuk bertanya ia seketika terdiam ketika ia melihat Ryosuke menatapnya dengan senyuman, senyuman indah yang kian membuat hatinya berdetak kencang.

 _Ini…perasaan apa ini?_ Pikirnya bingung

"Hmm-? Yabu-kun Daijoubu?" Tanya Ryosuke mengedipkan matanya kebingungan, Yabu pun tersadar seketika, ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… , um Yamada?"

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Kota." Jawab Yabu yang membuat Ryosuke tercengang.

"E-eh.. um… lupakan jika kau tak mau memanggilku dengan-"

"Kota-kun."

"Eh?"

"Kota-kun, panggil aku Rion untuk sekarang dan seterusnya okay?" Tanya Ryosuke sambil tersenyum, hal ini membuat wajah kota memerah dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan angukan kecil.

"Un. Rion.. um, mari kita pulang?"

"Un!"


End file.
